hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1998 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 1998''' Atlantic hurricane season''' was one of the most active Atlantic hurricane season in recorded history, shattering numerous records. The impact of the season was widespread and ruinous with an estimated 1,918 deaths and damage of about $185 billion, the 2nd costliest on record, only surpassed by the 2017 season. Of the storms that made landfall, four of the season's seven major hurricanes Arlene, Emily, Jose, and Maria were responsible for most of the destruction. Lee was the most destructive storm that was not a major hurricane. The Mexican states of Quintana Roo and Yucatán and the US states of Florida and Louisiana were each struck twice by major hurricanes; Cuba, the Bahamas, Haiti, Mississippi, Texas, Alabama, and Tamaulipas were each struck once and in each case brushed by at least one more. The most catastrophic effects of the season were felt on Florida, where a 30 ft (10 m) storm surge from Hurricane Emily caused devastating flooding that destroyed most structures on the Florida coastline. Timeline Timeline of tropical activity in the 1998 Atlantic hurricane season ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2011 till:31/12/2011 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-129_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-156_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_250_km/h_(≥157_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/2011 till:12/06/2011 color:C3 text:Arlene(C3) from:21/06/2011 till:24/06/2011 color:TS text:Bret(TS) from:03/07/2011 till:29/07/2011 color:C1 text:Cindy(C1) from:22/07/2011 till:25/07/2011 color:TS text:Don(TS) from:01/08/2011 till:10/08/2011 color:C5 text:Emily(C5) from:08/08/2011 till:11/08/2011 color:C2 text:Franklin(C2) from:13/08/2011 till:24/08/2011 color:TS text:Gert(TS) from:03/09/2011 till:12/09/2011 color:C5 text:Harvey(C5) barset:break from:05/09/2011 till:09/09/2011 color:TS text:Irene(TS) from:16/09/2011 till:26/09/2011 color:C4 text:Jose(C4) from:19/09/2011 till:05/10/2011 color:C3 text:Katia(C3) from:07/10/2011 till:10/10/2011 color:TS text:Lee(TS) from:14/10/2011 till:26/10/2011 color:C5 text:Maria(C5) from:01/11/2011 till:10/11/2011 color:C3 text:Nate(C3) from:14/11/2011 till:17/11/2011 color:TS text:Ophelia(SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2011 till:01/07/2011 text:June from:01/07/2011 till:01/08/2011 text:July from:01/08/2011 till:31/08/2011 text:August from:01/09/2011 till:30/09/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:31/10/2011 text:October from:01/11/2011 till:30/11/2011 text:November from:01/12/2011 till:31/12/2011 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale (SSHS))" Storms Hurricane Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Hurricane Cindy Tropical Storm Don Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Hurricane Harvey Tropical Storm Irene Hurricane Jose Hurricane Katia Tropical Storm Lee Hurricane Maria Hurricane Nate Subtropical Storm Ophelia . . . . . . . . . . Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 1998 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2018 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Olo72 Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Deadly storms Category:Strong Storms Category:Stronger Than Hurricane Wilma Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Near normal seasons |} Category:Unusual seasons Category:Unusual storms Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Reimagined seasons Category:Reimagined Hurricanes Category:1998 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Storms that make Katrina look like nothing